Pieśni i przymierze
by o.Ellena.o
Summary: "Nad jeziorem Ivrin (...), pośród zieleni traw i błękitu rzeki Narog, pod złotym słońcem, śród wiosennego powietrza, przysięgli sobie wszyscy elfowie wieczną przyjaźń i połączyli się w sojuszu. Wspaniały był to czas, pełen wielkich spotkań, jednakże jedno spośród nich przyćmiło wszystkie inne".


_A/N: Dla Naamah w odpowiedzi na jej prompt pt. Maglor. Za jej twórczość z różnych fandomów i wielki zapał do komentowania (i jeszcze za prezent, który dla mnie napisała, hojna kobieta ;*). Daeron dołożony przeze mnie (coby sobie osłodzić pisanie o Noldorze ;)), ot, przyszedł na myśl, błyskawicznie (a razem z nimi dwoma Uczta Pojednania, kanon). Dodatkowa inspiracja: Maglor - Call of the forest (piosenka jest na yt). Maglora nie lubię i pamiętam, że poza byciem pieśniarzem/poetą (zapewne wrażliwym, jak to artyści) bywał szaleńcem i zabijaką (plus parę innych wad). Jednak z braci raczej najlepiej zdawał się rokować (i parę plusów miał w kanonie, o czym nie zapominam, choć dla mnie po tym, co narobił, nic go nie ratuje ;)). Naamah uwielbia Maglora, dlatego wybrałam czas Uczty Pojednania - nastroje trochę ostudzone (acz nie wierzę, że poszło im super łatwo ;p), Maglor, możliwe, też nieco; czas, kiedy pora odpuścić, czas na odwilż, na próbę bycia dawnym sobą czyli tym z synów, któremu blisko było łagodnością do Nerdanel. Czas pokoju, a więc radośniejsze tony niż ostatnio (chociaż mi piszą, że znów melancholia ;)). Taki ukłon w stronę Naamah, ale wciąż Maglorowi się dostaje, wciąż jest synem swojego ojca ;) I wybielać nigdy go nie będę, o._

 _Prompt wykonany, odhaczony z listy, więc w jego miejsce można mi podrzucać nowe, gdyby ktoś chciał (w ramach kanonu; postać, wydarzenie, cytat, miejsce)._

 _Miłej lektury :)_

* * *

Dzielny w boju był król Fingolfin i wieloma czynami wsławił się na Ardzie. Po dziś dzień śpiewają Eldarowie – ci, co są w stanie boleść opanować – o jego walce z Morgothem i usta ich drżą, gdy wznoszą okrzyki na cześć Ringila. Mniej jednak pieśni poświęcono innemu dziełu Fingolfina, bo też więcej się chwali na Ardzie czyny miecza od tego, co sama ręka poczynić potrafi. Atoli niczym jest wojna, na którą wyruszyć łatwo, a wszystkim jest pokój, do którego innych trudno zawezwać. Lecz warto na trudy się porywać i trud się opłacił Fingolfinowi, gdy bez Ringila w ręce zgromadził wokół siebie zwaśnione elfie szczepy i do nowej zgody między nimi się przyczynił.

Nad jeziorem Ivrin, gdzie każdy zostaje uleczony i gdzie wieczny śmiech w wodzie rozbrzmiewa, w dwadzieścia lat od narodzin słońca, wydał Fingolfin wspaniałą ucztę, którą nazwano Mereth Aderthad – Ucztą Pojednania. Tam to właśnie, pośród zieleni traw i błękitu rzeki Narog, pod złotym słońcem, śród wiosennego powietrza, przysięgli sobie wszyscy elfowie wieczną przyjaźń i połączyli się w sojuszu. Wspaniały był to czas, pełen wielkich spotkań, jednakże jedno spośród nich przyćmiło wszystkie inne. W tej godzinie bowiem, nad jeziorem Ivrin czystszym od łez szczęśliwych, pieśń jedna drugą napotkała, wielką tworząc muzykę.

Dzień pierwszy cały upłynąć miał na rozmowach, na wzajemnych wyjaśnieniach i chwilach pojednania; i nie mógł wówczas Maedhros stale być przy Maglorze, bo go zajęły sojusze, kuzynowie oraz elfowie Círdana, i Elfowie Zieloni z Ossiriandu także pragnęli z Maedhrosem mówić, a wkrótce dołączył też do nich Mablung z Doriathu. Maglor tak samo pragnął sojuszu, lecz wielką politykę od zawsze wolał zostawiać w rękach brata, gdyż w brata wierzył bardziej niż w samego siebie i w bracie większego wodza upatrywał. On bowiem, Maglor, syn Nerdanel, bardziej się czuł panem w muzyce niźli na własnych włościach; choć inaczej sądzili Szarzy Elfowie, gdy widzieli Maglora i jego posłuch wśród podwładnych i kiedy pamiętali o noldorskiej naturze, co częściej szorstka i władcza bywa niż oddana śpiewom i wszelkim bez materii rzeczom. Słyszał wcześniej dobrze, zanim na uczcie ich ujrzał, co o nim szeptali Sindarowie, atoli nie pokazywał tego po sobie, chociaż krew nieraz się w nim burzyła. Wciąż poważał Maglor prawo każdego do osądu, wtedy przynajmniej, gdy więcej w nim było syna Nerdanel niż syna Fëanora. Lecz krwi ojca Maglor wyprzeć się nie mógł i nigdy nie zdołał, toteż wielce musiał nad sobą panować, gdy gniew w nim wzbierał i gdy raz kolejny myślał o przysiędze.  
Wkrótce, gdy się rozdzielili z Maedhrosem, Maglor znów posłyszał o sobie, tym razem jak dar jego umniejszają ci elfowie, których wraz z braćmi przezywał ciemnymi. I tak ich też nazwał w tej chwili – ciemnymi, w ciemności swojej niewidzącymi Maglorowego daru; acz potem, wiele szumów morza później, długo się zastanawiał nad własnymi słowami ten Noldor i długo nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego właściwie o ciemnocie z braćmi krzyczeli i dlaczego w ogóle ją ujrzeli, skoro nie w Moriquendich ona była, lecz w nich samych – siedmiu Fëanorowych synach (dopiero gdy Ulmo z mocą całą zadął w Ulumúri, Maglor wszystko do końca zrozumiał, a kiedy nad morze przybył raz Mandos, wtedy i żałować począł Maglor do końca).

„Czyście słyszeli głos Maglorowy?" – szepnął na uczcie jeden z Laiquendich. „Tak, bracie, gdy Maglor przez chwilę nucić coś próbował z trudem wyraźnym" – odpowiedzieli mu Sindarowie z lasów Beleriandu. – „Słyszeliśmy także, że w śpiewie głos ten jest niezrównany… Może dla Noldorów, mniej wszak zrodzonych wśród pieśni, lecz dla nas? Jakiż to głos niezrównany, skoro zaraz pragnie się go porównać z innymi? Jakiż to głos niezrównany, jeśli go głos Daerona od pierwszego dźwięku przyćmiewa?".  
Tak mówili między sobą elfowie, a Maglor ich słuchał, z sercem zbolałym, za to duchem coraz bardziej w ogniu żywym. Nie dostrzegli go wówczas, a on sam nie wszedł między nich, ku ich szczęściu ogromnemu, bo oto głos matki dotknął jego duszy i zasłuchał się Maglor w pieśni matczynej, pieśni o radości i pokoju; i oddalił się od nich, nie chcąc dłużej słów raniących słyszeć.  
Wkrótce jednak w ciszę się zmienił ten głos matki umiłowany (atoli nie więcej umiłowany od głosu Maedhrosa), albowiem słowa nieproszone głos jej odegnały. „Daeron". – Szepty złośliwe zburzyły spokój Maglora. „Daeron". – Powtarzały. Próbował je Maglor uciszyć własną pieśnią, lecz nie zdołał dobyć głosu, one zaś jeszcze bardziej natrętne się stały i głośno syczały wprost do serca i duszy: „Daeron", „Daeron".  
„Daeron". – W myślach Maglor powtarzał i wiele razy przekląć zdążył imię drugiego minstrela. – „Kimże jest ten Daeron, o którym nigdy nie słyszałem i gdzie się do tej pory ukrywa?". A choć zwykle, dawniej na pewno, poważał cudze osądy, w tejże chwili nie dawał na nie prawa; bo się odezwała noldorska duma i duma Maglora, co pieśń tak ukochał, że w pieśni pragnął być jedyny, także ze snu się zbudziła. Chwilę zaledwie krew jedna z drugą się w nim ścierały, chwilę tylko krótką na powrót był rozdarty i znów rozdartą miał duszę. Walczył z tym gniewem Maglor i w końcu z nim wygrał, lecz na próżno, albowiem miejsce gniewu prędko żal zajął, żal oraz ból – dla wielu nieodgadnione.  
Żal bezbrzeżny prowadził syna Fëanora drogą, której do końca sam nie obrał; bez celu i bez pragnienia kroczył Maglor przez zielone kobierce, aż w końcu do kresu ich dotarł i przystanął na brzegu obok drzew wysokich, tuż przed obliczem jeziora Ivrin. Zrazu zdało mu się ono chłodne, choć w słońcu gorącym się skrzyło. Myśl w pewnej chwili dotknęła elfa, że nie ma czego w tym miejscu szukać, jednak hröa nie usłuchało tego, co fëa szeptała, toteż Maglor pozostał i długo jeszcze wpatrywał się w Ivrin.

Trwał tak Maglor, w pełni ciszy i słońca, wciąż chłód jeziora czując – atoli pewien nie był, czy to Ivrin chłodne jest naprawdę, czy też on na nie tylko zimnym wzrokiem patrzyć potrafi. Lecz płynął czas, a im mroźniejsze jawiło się Ivrin, tym większy spokój wracał Maglorowi i więcej pośród chłodu cudzego własny mróz dostrzegał. Wówczas inaczej spojrzał na Ivrin.  
Widział teraz Noldor, czego wcześniej ujrzeć nie zdołał: złoto migotliwe pomiędzy wodami (gdyż zdało mu się, że wód wiele krąży w jeziorze), blask słoneczny pomiędzy wielością błękitów przez wiatr łagodny kołysanych. Ciepło się wtenczas zbudziło w sercu Maglora na ten widok. W pierwszej chwili podejść zapragnął bliżej i krok już poczynił, lecz wtem ptak się pojawił w przestworzach, ptak jakiś, którego Maglor nie rozpoznawał, bo też nie znali Noldorowie (nawet sam Celegorm) wszystkich zwierząt niczym przyjaciół, nie znali ich tak, jak je znali Moriquendi.  
Zakrzyknął głośno ptak, a wiatr poniósł ten krzyk po całej okolicy i serce elfa zamarło przez chwilę. Przeczuł nagle Maglor, że powinien pozostać w ukryciu.  
Wkrótce ptak zamilknął; atoli po chwili ciszy znów się odezwał – tak myślał Maglor, póki nie ujrzał w oddali elfa w szarość odzianego, z którego ust, jak gdyby zaczarowanych, ptasie dobywały się melodie. Stąpał nieznany elf brzegiem jeziora, nad sobą mając słońce, obok zaś ptasiego towarzysza, i głosami Ardy przemawiał. Zdumiał się Maglor, albowiem niepojętym było dotąd dla niego, że może ktoś szeptać szeptem strumienia, szeleścić szelestem wiatru i liści, głosem słowika śpiewać i melodię nucić taką, jaka się we wnętrzu muszli ukrywa. A potem zdumiał się książę noldorski bardziej jeszcze, tamten elf obcy bowiem lekko wskoczył na kamień wysoki, oblicze piękne i jak Ivrin radosne ku słońca promieniom zwrócił i zaśpiewał, głosem własnym. Serce Maglora zamarło w tej chwili.  
Słuchał tego głosu syn Fëanora, dłonie zaciskając na pniu drzewa nieszczęsnego, za którym miał schronienie. Nie dowierzał, że może ktoś tak śpiewać, tak, że słów najwięksi mistrzowie opisać by nie zdołali. „Sen to być musi, podły i drwiący jak słowa niedawne Sindarów". – Tak Maglorowi na myśl przyszło, lecz czy sen to był, czy prawda bolesna, to i tak wiedział dobrze w duszy głębi, że on nawet, Maglor, śpiewać tak nie potrafił w dniach swojej chwały.

Długo przyglądał się Maglor temu elfowi i jego szarościom, co podobne się zdawały do szarości Mablunga obecnego na uczcie, acz pewien nie był książę, czy widzi teraz dobrze i czy trafnie mu serce imię pieśniarza podpowiada. „Nie dbaj o to". – Głos się odezwał matki, jakby syna myśli ponure od tamtego elfa próbowała oddalić. „Jego to chronisz?" – rozżalił się Maglor. „Obu was chronić trzeba". – Posłyszał i z matką się zgodził w tym czasie. Porzucił więc myśli Maglor, kiedy znów się w pieśni począł wsłuchiwać i długo tych pieśni słuchał całkiem urzeczony, choć nie bez zazdrości w sercu.  
Śpiewał Sindar głosem najczystszym, a Noldorowi zdało się, że wtóruje Ivrin pieśniarzowi albo i pieśń jego w swych wodach zamyka. Wówczas zapragnął Maglor dołączyć w śpiewie, lecz prędko pragnienie odegnał. „Nie wolno mi!" – pomyślał. – „Nie po tym, cośmy z braćmi uczynili Telerim". Przy pieśniach minstrela, raz rzewnych, a raz szczęściem przepełnionych, przy głosie jego czystym i niewinnym, co się wzbijać zdawał w przestworza Manwego i Vardy, co się przebijał przez dziedziny wszystkich Valarów, najpełniej dostrzegł Maglor swą naturę dwoistą, co nie tylko wrażliwym go czyni. Najpełniej widział Maglor, że serce jego jest brudne od przysięgi złożonej i krwi przelanej, a także od słabości, przez którą bratu najmilszemu nigdy nie zdoła odmówić. Potężny jest wszak głos Maglora, lecz jakże mocarny musi być głos Maedhrosa, któremu sam Maglor oprzeć się nie potrafi. „Cóż mi uczyniłeś, Maedhrosie?". – Nieraz Maglor myślał w czasie goryczy. Tak i teraz pomyślał, nowym pytaniem dręczony: „Cóż odtąd będzie? Cóż nas po tej uczcie czeka?".  
– Przysiąc mamy dziś pokój – rzekł Noldor cicho, głosem ponurym i chłodnym, i dłonie znów zacisnął na pniu. – I pokój zaprawdę przysięgam, zwłaszcza temu śpiewakowi! Lecz jeśli los poniesie silmarile w jego dłonie, cóż wtedy?  
Z nagła drzewo, za którym Maglor się skrywał, odezwało się jękiem skargę niosącym. Dźwięk niczym miecz ostry rozdarł powietrze i wzburzył wody jeziora. Pieśń skończyła się nagle i poczuł Maglor, że oto przejął się skargą pieśniarz. Śledził Noldor z ukrycia tego elfa, patrzył, jak z wolna wędruje i wsłuchuje się w ciszę – ciszy jedynie był świadom Maglor, lecz elf tamten słyszał coś wyraźnie, jakby dźwięki przed noldorskim pojmowaniem ukryte. Wędrował elf lasom przyjazny, aż w końcu zniknął z oczu Maglorowych.  
– Odszedł – szepnął Maglor, nieznanym smutkiem raptem przepełniony.  
A kiedy drzewo pomrukiwać poczęło, wówczas odsunął się nieco i znów szepnął, tym razem więcej strwożony:  
– I ja odejdę.  
Lecz oto dłoń czyjąś poczuł na ramieniu i mowę Sindarów posłyszał.  
– Dlaczego tutaj się ukrywasz?  
Drgnął Maglor, a gdy się odwrócił, ujrzał tego elfa, w którego głos się niedawno wsłuchiwał. Powtórzył pytanie pieśniarz, atoli milczał książę noldorski, bo dobrej odpowiedzi nie znajdywał. Tamten natomiast patrzył bacznie, jak gdyby wzrokiem wedrzeć się pragnął do Maglorowej duszy – przeczuł wtenczas Maglor, że tak stać się może naprawdę, słyszał wszakże dobrze, że czary są w rękach Sindarów; i w tym to pieśniarzu, w oczach jego i głosie magię potężną widział. Pomyślał Maglor, że niczym się przed magią nie obroni i dłonie zacisnął, bo myśl ta nie była mu miła. „Myśli moje do mnie tylko należą i biada temu, kto po nie czarem albo inną siłą sięgnąć zapragnie. Choć mogłaby mnie magia pokonać i wówczas od przysięgi uwolnić… to duszy własnej przed nikim nie odsłonię". – Tak Maglor w duchu do siebie przemawiał. – „Nie wszystko wie Maedhros i nie wszystko wyznam temu śpiewakowi, choćby dłużej jeszcze miał mi się głos jego silniejszym od głosu brata zdawać". Szarpnął w tamtej chwili dłonią Maglor tak niemal, jakby strun harfy dotknął, lecz bez łagodności, którą dawniej miewał.  
– Nie zadawaj mu bólu, synu Fëanora!  
Pieśniarz Sindarów zakrzyknął, a Maglor w krzyku tym nagłą trwogę posłyszał i łkanie, i złość wraz z groźbą płynącą – ale nie o nich myślał teraz, więcej bowiem go słowa same przeraziły. „On wie, kogo mam za ojca, bo słyszeć o mnie musiał i gwiazdę Fëanora mógł przy mnie ujrzeć. Lecz o bólu także mówi… On wie! Wie, czarodziej przeklęty, o bólu. Wie, com uczynił i kim przez to jestem!". Przeląkł się Maglor i dusza jego zadrżała, przeląkł się, że wkrótce wszyscy prawdę poznają. „Cóż czynić?". – W duchu siebie pytał. – „Cóż czynić?". „Wiesz dobrze, synu". – W myślach jego odezwał się Fëanor. Jednakże nie chciał go teraz słuchać Maglor i dlatego nic nie poczynił i cichym pozostał, i na drugiego elfa spoglądał. W końcu, gdy znów myśli miał jasne, zapytał:  
– Komu ból zadaję? O kim mówisz, bracie?  
Tamten odrzekł prędko:  
– O drzewie, które dłonią kaleczysz. Nie krzywdź drzew, synu Fëanora! I bratem mnie nie nazywaj.  
Spojrzał w tamtej chwili Maglor, zdumiony, na swe dłonie, a gdy krew spostrzegł i kory strzępy, wówczas dopiero pojął, o czym elf mówić może.  
– Daruj mi – rzekł mu, tonem nazbyt lekkim. – Albo winą obarcz i siebie.  
– Cóż mówisz!  
– Prawdą to.  
– Obrazą raczej, Maglorze! Prędzej słońce żar utraci niźli ja i bracia moi przeciw drzewom się zwrócimy.  
– Lecz wiem ja o tym.  
Patrzył minstrel sindarski, jakby niepewny był Maglora, tedy westchnął Maglor ciężko i z wyjaśnieniem pośpieszył:  
– O głosie twoim mówiłem, śpiewaku. On mi bowiem myśli wszystkie wykradł i czarem dziwnym dosięgnął tak, że niepomny się stałem wszystkiego, co jest wokół. Piękne są, doprawdy, twoje pieśni, bracie.  
Zdumiała Sindara pochwała z ust noldorskich, wszak to we własnych talentach rozmiłowali się Noldorowie, inne szczepy zaś nieraz lekce sobie ważyli. Wiedział pieśniarz Sindarów, że nieprędko zniknie pycha w Noldorach, tak jak nieprędko przestaną oni różnice między szczepami zaznaczać. I przeczuł pieśniarz, że nawet zgoda, do której Fingolfin się przyczynił, nie zdoła do końca Noldorów odmienić. Atoli skłonił się w podzięce Maglorowi i rzekł do niego:  
– Znów mnie bratem nazwałeś.  
Odparł Maglor:  
– Rację masz, że mówić tak do ciebie nie powinienem, kiedy nie znam cię wcale.  
W myślach zaś więcej przyznał: „Nigdy mi braćmi nie byli krewni twoi Teleri, ciebie za to, choćbym przez pieśni pragnął, bratem nazwać zakazuje piętno Alqualondë". Głośno obiecał minstrelowi:  
– Dar twój tego jest przyczyną, że jako brata cię ujrzałem. Lecz więcej już tym mianem cię nie obdarzę.  
„Oto noldorska duma". – Cierpko Sindar pomyślał, jednak spostrzegł żalu błysk nikły w oczach Maglora i gorycz w sobie zachował. Ufności nie pokładał w Noldorze, nie kiedy głos tamtego drżeć zaczynał niczym kłamstwem skalany, atoli widział zarazem ból jakiś w duszy tego księcia i uprzedzać się nie chciał; i o uczcie dobrze pamiętał. Pamiętał minstrel Sindarów, że jako wysłannik króla na ucztę przybył. Odezwał się zatem przyjaźniej:  
– Wszyscy wiedzą, Maglorze, że bratem dla Sindara tylko jemu ktoś podobny być może. Lecz zaśpiewaj, dar swój ukaż. Jeśli prawdę mówią o twym głosie, prędko mi się bratem staniesz. Zaśpiewaj!  
Zamilknął na czas długi Maglor, w myślach się zatraciwszy. Wszelako dał później odpowiedź:  
– Do śpiewu nakłaniasz, bym przed tobą pieśni swe odkrył. Komuż jednak mam śpiewać? Kto o pieśni mnie prosi? Powiedz, pieśniarzu, jakie nosisz imię.  
– Daeron.  
– Tak przeto, jak sądziło serce, odkąd pieśń twą posłyszałem.  
– Po cóż zatem odpowiedź, skoroś ją znał?  
– Bo ciebie imię ma za właściciela, nadto mistrzem jesteś słowa, przeto ciekaw byłem, jak w ustach twych zabrzmi.  
Roześmiał się szczerze Daeron.  
– O mnie zaprawdę to mówisz?  
– Zaiste – odrzekł Maglor. – Pierwej dowierzać nie chciałem, gniew czując wielki i zazdrość. Ale prawdę mówili o tobie. Wielki jesteś, Daeronie – nie tylko z imienia.  
Wtenczas wyznał mu Daeron:  
– Ja zaś od początku wiedziałem dobrze, z którym synem Fëanora mam do czynienia, chociaż głosu twego nie słyszałem, bo stałeś za drzewem milczący i ponury. Nietrudno wszakże innego rozpoznać minstrela, nietrudno poznać jego ducha! Wiele mi o głosie twoim mówiono, lecz jakże mam prawdę poznać? Dlaczego śpiewać nie pragniesz? Czyżbyś pieśni żadnej nie znajdywał dla Sindara?  
Uśmiechnął się syn Nerdanel, choć w oczach miał smutek.  
– Źle sądzisz. Dawno bowiem nie oddawałem się pieśniom, poza jedną. Nastał czas miecza, odkąd Morgoth zadarł z nami; czas pieśni musiałem pożegnać.  
– To słyszałem – przyznał Daeron – że miecz częściej teraz dłonią gładzisz niźli harfę. Nie wierzę jednak, byś w czasie miecza dar mógł utracić. Wyznam ci, co widzę. Nie samo znużenie wojną głos twój więzi w gardle, coś innego dręczyć ciebie musi, skoroś do śpiewu niechętny, skoro głosu własnego się obawiasz.  
– Nieczęsto oddajesz się ciszy, prawda, Daeronie? – Nie patrzył teraz na niego Maglor. – Szkoda, bo cisza nieraz bywa najpiękniejszą muzyką.  
Wyczuł w tych słowach groźbę Daeron i zapragnął się jej przeciwstawić, ale sam stał przy Maglorze, bez żadnego oręża, Maglor zaś zimnym teraz spoglądał wzrokiem i dziwnie odległym. Świadom stał się w tej chwili Daeron, że nie minstrelem w wir wojenny wrzuconym jest Maglor, lecz wojownikiem z natury, co się przypadkiem w pieśni lubuje. „Miał rację król Thingol" – pomyśleć zdążył, nim mu Maglor przerwał.  
– Daruj – zaśmiał się Noldor – że ciszę próbowałem ci doradzić. Tobie, którego głos wyżej cenię od niej!  
– Nie ufam ci, Maglorze – powiedział Daeron cicho.  
– Tedy zaiste będę musiał zaśpiewać! Lecz rzekłem przecież, że dawno pieśni nie miałem na ustach.  
Poczuł Daeron, że znów stał się Maglor przyjazny albo też zawsze jest taki, a on jedynie źle go osądził.  
– Poza jedną, pamiętam dobrze.  
– Tej jednak nie śmiem ci zaśpiewać i obyś nigdy jej nie poznał!  
Uśmiech rozjaśnił oblicze Sindara.  
– Pieśń nieudana, Maglorze? Czy słowa źle dobrane, czy melodia nie z serca płynąca, czy innego coś jeszcze? Jakże to by się przydarzyć mogło tobie? Tobie, co słyszałem i od dziś sam słyszę, że każde się starasz ważyć słowo.  
Odrzekł Maglor tonem poważnym:  
– Inna to rzecz, Daeronie.  
„Gdyby tylko pieśnią nieudaną był upadek, Noldolantë! Lecz pieśń tę ułożyłem dobrze, a źle się wszystko inne złożyło, wszystko, co pieśni tematem. Nie jest los łaskawy!".  
Westchnął Daeron, widząc, jak znów w myśli ucieka ten syn Fëanora.  
– Mówić o sobie nie chcesz, więc o głosach innych mi opowiedz.  
Zaśmiał się wtedy Maglor i radość była to szczera.  
– Kiedy z braci moich sześciu żaden prawdziwie nie śpiewa! I mało który z Noldorów pieśniom więcej czasu poświęca – ciężko, doprawdy!, wam w tym dorównać.  
Szepnął coś Daeron w mowie, której Maglor nie znał i oczy przymknął na chwilę. A potem poprosił żarliwie:  
– O tej, co śpiewa najpiękniej, mi powiedz! O Vánie radosnej. Mówiła nam Melian, że razem niegdyś oddawały się muzyce, lecz o głosie Vány rzekła niewiele. Ty mi więc głos ten ujmij w słowach, wszak często musiałeś go słuchać w Valinorze!  
Maglor, o Valinor zapytany, zaniemówił raptem i oblicze jego się zmieniło. Zauważył to Daeron.  
– Pobladłeś, Maglorze. Jak gdybym ciebie o rzeczy straszliwe pytał. Czy jest tak? Czy zapomniałeś głosu Vány? Czy też ona głos utraciła? Nie, nie mów lepiej, już same myśli serce napełniają smutkiem.  
Ucieszyło Maglora, że przestał Daeron dociekać, atoli powiedział mu dla spokoju:  
– Prawdę mówiła wasza królowa. W istocie, z głosem Vány trudno inne porównać, ale opisać go tobie nie zdołam, bo to trudne jest także. Lecz wyobraź sobie radość najczystszą, co z miłości do Łowcy bierze początek, co się splata z umiłowaniem dzieł Yavanny. Wyobraź sobie tę radość, której ptaki wszelkie wtórują, którą kwiaty wszystkie największą słodyczą witają – wtedy choć trochę głos Vány poznasz.  
Wystarczyły zaprawdę te słowa Daeronowi, który w podzięce własną opowieścią zapragnął się odwdzięczyć, ale wybrać nie zdążył żadnej, bo tak prędkie były słowa kolejne Maglora:  
– O Melian wspomniałeś słowem, tymczasem o królu milczysz. Ciebie przysłał na ucztę – czy znaczy to, że z powagą traktować nas nie zamierza? Czy…  
– W słowa przesada ci się wkradła! – przerwał Daeron i w gniewie dodał: – Jeśli o Thingolu chcesz ze mną mówić, szacunku choć cień okaż albo nie pytaj wcale. Ponoć jesteście tu, by się pojednać, tak samo i my, po cóż więc złośliwość?  
– Nie lubuję się w złośliwości – odpowiedział Maglor ze spokojem. – Nie tak, jak niektórzy z moich braci. Króla zaś twojego nieraz przed ich pochopnością bronić próbuję, mimo że nie po drodze mi z jego zamysłami. Pytam jedynie, dlaczego go tu nie ma, na uczcie pojednania. Czy to znak, że niezbyt mu na pokoju zależy? Przysłał cię, prawda, lecz jemu najwięcej wypadałoby się zjawić. Fingolfin jest obecny, Maedhros także.  
Zwrócił się tedy do niego Daeron, już nie obyczajów, a serca słuchając:  
– Pytasz, Maglorze, przeto dam ci odpowiedź. Albo radę raczej ci dam, tak jak ty mi w sprawie Vány dałeś: wyobraź sobie. Wyobraź sobie gniew i żal Thingola, co źródło w waszych poczynaniach mają. Bo jakież też było wasze prawo do ziemi Endoru, was, którzy się zrodziliście w Amanie i Aman za dom mieliście! Myśmy tu żyli od początku i my opiekunami tych ziem byliśmy, które wam, jako gościom pomoc niosącym, król nasz w dobrej wierze podarował. Jakaż za to podzięka wasza? Żadna wszak, tylko pretensje coraz większe i panoszenie, i słowa pełne jadu do króla kierowane! A przecież z wami przeciw Morgothowi walczy Thingol, z waszym Finwem w wielkiej żył przyjaźni i do dziś opłakać rozłąki z nim nie może, mimo że szczęśliwy jest z nami.  
Wysłuchiwał tego Maglor w milczeniu, choć gorycz ogromna w nim wezbrała.  
– Zbyt surowo lubisz nas oceniać, Daeronie. – Spokój duszy zachował. – To widzę. Ale i rację miewasz, gdy o wspólnym celu powiadasz. Jak to z Thingolem będzie, to się okaże. My go jednak za władcę nigdy nie uznamy.  
– Lecz on był tu królem, zanim wy przyszliście. Królem nie dla nas tylko, ale i dla innych.  
– Cóż z tego! My za króla jedynie Noldora uznać możemy. Daj pokój!  
– Noldora! Czyś nie słyszał wcale, że jest tutaj Thingol władcą Majarów?  
Na to Maglor zapytał:  
– A któż mu dał takie prawo?  
– Melian, gdy go wzięła za męża – odparł Daeron dumnie.  
Przemilczał to Maglor, w duchu bowiem przyznawać zaczął, że nie bez racji jest Daeron. Ostatnie słowo jednak powiedzieć musiał:  
– Może być sobie Thingol władcą samych Valarów albo na tronie zasiąść Ilúvatara, lecz naszym królem nie będzie nigdy, chyba że mu władzę odda Fingolfin – atoli wątpię, by na to się bracia zgodzili, wątpię by się zgodził Maedhros. Daj już więc pokój, Daeronie, wszak król twój jest odtąd bezpieczny i nawet Caranthir więcej grozić mu nie może. I nie mów tak cierpko o naszym przybyciu, boście z nami dopiero urośli w siłę.  
Wzburzył się Daeron.  
– Pomocą jesteście, z tym się zgodzę chętnie, choć ton twój raczej każe myśleć, że znów nas za słabszych macie… Cierpko nie wspominać? Kiedy ciężko inaczej, boście tajemnicą jakąś dziwną okryci i kłam słychać w waszych słowach. Nie z samą pomocą tu przyszliście, prawda to? I dlaczego was akurat Valarowie tu przysłali? Czyż oni sami więcej by przeciw bratu nie zdziałali? Czemuż was za Morgothem wysłali, was, słabszych od niego po stokroć? I gdzie jest Finarfin, dlaczego nie z wami?  
„Valarów o to pytaj, dlaczego łaską nas obdarzyli" – pomyślał Maglor kwaśno. – „Finarfina zaś o to, dlaczego tchórzem się urodził". A Daeron mówił dalej:  
– Wy pragniecie, byśmy w wasze posłannictwo ufali i milczycie, niby na znak prawdy. Ale żaden z was o Valarach mówić nie chce, żaden Valinoru nie wspomina i o powrocie też nie mówi.  
„Słusznie się martwi moja królowa!" – przyznał w duchu Daeron i na odpowiedź czekał. Maglor jednakże tylko patrzył na niego i myślał: „Tak ci Thingol powiedział. Czy od innych żeś posłyszał? Godna pochwały jest twa lojalność, lecz gdzie osąd własny? Nie spotykałeś nas wszak na swej drodze, skąd tedy wiesz to wszystko? A może poznałeś mych braci, a ja nie wiem o tym...".  
– Żaden z nas bowiem do Valinoru nie powróci – odezwał się Maglor wreszcie. – Tutaj więcej nam się podoba.  
I uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do Daerona. Tymczasem tamten zdumiał się, słysząc taką odpowiedź.  
– Cóż tu mogliście ujrzeć, by nie zechcieć powrotu?  
– To samo, co wyście musieli dawniej spostrzec, odmawiając podróży do Amanu – zaśmiał się Maglor. – Ku wielkiej Finwego rozpaczy.  
Milczał Daeron, wszystkie słowa Maglorowe rozważając. Zamilkł też Maglor, sporem znużony. Lecz on to w końcu przerwał ciszę:  
– Ufaj, w co chcesz ufać. Ja się z tobą wadzić nie pragnę i o zaszłościach z ochotą zapomnę, jeśli i ty wspominać ich nie będziesz.  
Odwdzięczył się słowem Daeron:  
– Ty zaś milcz, jeśli musisz. Jeśli milczenie wydaje ci się lepsze od słów. Wiedz jednak, że własnym życiem żyją słowa i prędzej czy też później twoje wbrew tobie popłyną, odkrywając tajemnicę.  
A potem westchnął, z ulgą wreszcie witając zapewnienia Maglora co do króla Thingola, i ze spokojem zwrócił się do Noldora:  
– Niechże tak będzie, masz moją zgodę, bo polubić ciebie zdążyłem – o dziwo i być może na moje nieszczęście! Intencjom twoim zawierzam, acz oko mieć będę na ciebie i braci twoich, bo tego ode mnie wymaga miłość do Thingola, a także przeczucie własne.  
– Polubiliśmy się tedy wzajemnie, mistrzu Daeronie! – Rad był Maglor. – Nic przeciw twej miłości nie zdziałam, jak widzę, choć dziwić się jej nie powinienem, albowiem ja wszystko czyniłem dla ojca. Zgody pragniemy – to najwięcej znaczy. Zasiądź przeto przy mnie, gdy Fingolfin zawoła na uroczystość! Niech widzą wszyscy, że przyjaźń łączy minstreli.  
Także Daeron poweselał.  
– Zgoda – rzekł – lecz nie bez warunku!  
– Słucham zatem.  
Zaśmiał się Daeron radością czystą.  
– Zaśpiewaj!  
– Wiesz przecież…  
– Lecz nie o tym myśl, co cię dręczy, a o uczcie dzisiejszej i pojednaniu, i w Ivrin się wsłuchaj uważnie. Sam rzekłeś, by przeszłość za sobą zostawić, porzuć więc te myśli, które tobie spokoju nie dają, a których mnie zdradzić nie chcesz. Wsłuchaj się w Ivrin!  
Posłuchał wtedy Maglor Daerona, gdyż z wielką mocą tamten przemawiał i głosu innego w tamtej chwili Maglor słuchać nie pragnął. Toteż odszedł od drzewa, pierwej go dłonią pogładziwszy na znak przeprosin, i jak najbliżej jeziora przystanął; a potem wpatrzył się w złoto migotliwe i błękity i wkrótce szept jeziora posłyszał i radość zamkniętą w wodach. Tak to sił nabrał Maglor i umysł wśród wód ukoił, z większą też nadzieją w przyszłość odtąd spoglądał (póki się w nim nie odezwała silmarilów żądza).  
– Zacznij więc, Daeronie – rzekł. – A ja twą drogą podążę.  
Zaśpiewał Daeron tak pięknie, jak tylko on potrafił i posłyszał zdumiony Maglor, że także niczym Vána Daeron śpiewać umie. „Mistrzem jest zaprawdę, jeśli sam obraz go tego nauczył!". – Maglor pomyśleć zdążył, nim go Daeron do śpiewu porwał. Wtrącił się zatem głos Maglorowy, mocny i czysty teraz, lecz nadal szorstki przy głosie Daerona. Radością słonecznych lasów śpiewał Daeron, Maglor morza melancholią, co mury twierdz kamiennych przenika; tak się dopełnili i brzmieli razem wspaniale. Tak też się ich przyjaźń zaczęła, braterstwo w muzyce, i stało się, że drogą wspólną kroczyli w czasie pokoju.

* * *

Szczera się zdawała wówczas ta przyjaźń, tak jak inne, które zawarli Noldorowie na uczcie Fingolfina, atoli nie przetrwała wieczności ani nawet wieków długich, bo oto dzień przyszedł, gdy Galadriel zwierzać się zaczęła, a potem Finrod, i prawdy się dowiedział Doriath, wtedy prawdę Daeron usłyszał. Wściekł się Daeron na Maglora i braci jego. I gorzkimi łzami płakał, zbrodnią okropną przerażony. Zginęli Teleri, zdradzony został Finrod i w przysiędze okrutnej na stosie wszystkich złożono, w klejnotów imię. Na siebie także wściekał się minstrel, że Maglorowi wbrew pierwszym przeczuciom zaufał i w pieśni się z nim zbratał – wszelako w myślach nawet najgorszych zła takiego nie przypuszczał. Wstydził się tej przyjaźni, wstydził ogromnie, dlatego zmilczał ją później i milczał król Thingol, a z nim Doriath cały. Tak się przyjaźń skończyła, o którą nie dbał więcej Maglor, bo za Maedhrosem znów ślepo podążał i innych braci też słuchał. Raptem o Daeronie zapomniał, o przysiędze za to nigdy pamięci nie utracił, jak się okazało. Innymi drogami kroczyli odtąd pieśniarze, acz losy ich podobne bywały.

Daeron bowiem przysięgę złożył Lúthien, tak jak Maglor niegdyś swoją ojcu. Przysiągł żarliwie Sindar, że tajemnic Lúthien dochowa; i złamał tę przysięgę nie raz, zazdrość pierwej czując, jakiej nigdy w nim nie było, potem zaś lęk straszliwy o Lúthien. Zazdrościł Lúthien Berenowi Daeron niczym Fëanorianie światła Yavannie i zła była ta zazdrość, zła była niechęć do Berena, choć myślał w owym czasie Daeron: „Obcy jest dla nas ten człowiek, jak kiedyś Maglor, syn Fëanora. Nic o nim nie wiadomo na pewno, tak samo zdradliwym okazać się może". I sądził Daeron, że w cieniu Berena żyje, jak w cieniu Maedhrosa Maglor. Źle uczynił Daeron, łamiąc przysięgę, a jednak na dobre się to obróciło, bo zawsze w sercu dobra pragnął dla Lúthien i o Berena los także potem się martwił, pojąwszy własną złość i tamtych dwojga miłość prawdziwą. Syn Fëanora nigdy przysięgi nie złamał, przysięgi w złych intencjach złożonej – a to od razu dobrem by się stało, gdyby pojmował tylko. Raz wprawdzie serce okazał, synom Eärendila i nie wie nikt, dlaczego cud taki się wydarzył. Mówią, że to głos matczyny mógł w nim przemówić, lecz powiadają też niektórzy, że dawne sojusze jako wspomnienie do Maglora przyjść mogły, sojusze z Szarym Ludem nad jeziorem Ivrin przysięgane albo i sam mistrz Daeron, o którym dawno Maglor zapomniał, za niewartego przyjaźni uznawszy. Atoli raz już przypomniał sobie o nim, nieoczekiwanie, kiedy to z braćmi na Doriath napadli. Ujrzał wtedy Daerona w Diorze i elfie każdym poległym, acz wiadomo mu było, że dawno Daeron z Doriathu zniknął. „Szczęście masz, pieśniarzu". – Tak gorzko pomyślał w tamtym czasie. – „Inaczej z braćmi tu byś leżał".

Żal w sercu nosił Daeron po stracie Lúthien, przyjaciółki najdroższej (droższej niźli Maglor kiedykolwiek), przez który radość ze śpiewu utracił, przez który lamenty same wyszeptywał; a gdy nie znalazł ani jej, ani Berena, w rozpaczy błąkał się po lasach, do Doriathu nie śmiąc powrócić. Lecz oto zdało mu się raz, na odległym wschodzie, że ptak znajomy zakrzyknął: „Żyli Lúthien z Berenem wśród zieleni wiecznej i dawno już temu wziął ich razem Ilúvatar do siebie". Wtenczas radość w nim odżyła, wtenczas po wiekach do pieśni powrócił, co mu w dawnych czasach ukojenie ze szczęściem niosły. Żal też nosił Maglor, a raczej trawił go żal ogromny do wszystkich wokół. Ukradli mu silmarile, własność jego, a potem racja po ich stronie stanęła. Bo też rację mieli Manwë i Eönwë, i Mandos, i Thingol nawet. Pojął za późno syn Fëanora, że nie dla niego silmarile, tak jak nie dla Daerona Lúthien. Do siebie żal poczuł Maglor, gdy sam pozostawał, błąkający się wśród fal i mew dalekiego okrzyku. Wówczas do śpiewu prawdziwie powrócił, lecz nie radość z muzyki, niczym Daeron, czerpie odtąd, albowiem muzyka mniej go uspokaja, a więcej się przy niej myślami zadręcza. Głosem do lamentu morza podobnym, co gardło rani jak muszle ostre, śpiewa dziś Maglor, jakby tak chciał innym zadośćuczynić. A gdy przestaje na chwilę, by odpocząć, morze szepcze do niego: „Dowiodłeś, Maglorze, że lepszy od ciebie jest Daeron".  
Taki los spotkał tego minstrela, co fałszywe obietnice na uczcie składał i nie Fingolfin już, lecz sam Ilúvatar decydować będzie, czy się jeszcze pieśń Maglora z Daeronową połączy.

* * *

 _A/N: Thingol jako władca Majarów - zaczerpnięte z Silmarillionu, żeby nie było ;)_

 _"Wielki jesteś, Daeronie – nie tylko z imienia" - sind. daer - wielki [źródło: Vinyar Tengwar] (tak, "cień" też się w imieniu ukrywa, ale fabularnie potrzebny był mi tylko "wielki" ;))._

 _Pewien fragment tak, przypomina taki jeden z książki - jak już napisałam fika, to zerknęłam, by sprawdzić, czy nie pokręciłam faktów i chronologii, no i się przy okazji natknęłam na rozmowę Melian z Galadriel i: "ooo niee! jak to? ale numer! ale skleroza!/dziwna pamięć!", tam niemal to samo, co u mnie Daeron powiedział (nie no, fajnie, ale plagiatu nie chcę, nie mogę, więc dodałam co nieco i dałam wstawkę o królowej ;) w końcu Thingol już na początku miał wątpliwości co do Noldorów, więc i Melian mogła już wtedy)._


End file.
